Alien Feelings
by AnimesandYouTubers
Summary: Pai is about to deliver to finishing blow on Zakuro, when a strange girl comes running through the battle ground, completely blini lie too what is going on. Pai takes her back to the ship and treats her wounds, finding himself in love when she almost dies in his arms. Can Pai break away from Deep Blue or will this girl have to say goodbye to her love? Pai x OC. Kplus for injuries
1. Accidents

Alien Feelings.

Chapter 1: Accidents

"Fuu Rai Sen!" Pai chanted, aiming his attack directly at the fallen Mew Zakuro. His lightning bolt attack charged mercilessly towards the fallen mew. A teenaged girl with brown hair flowing down her back past her waist and strangely bright green eyes came running cheerfully in the direction of the battle. She seemed oblivious to Zakuro, Pai and the battle going on around her. Pai gasped, at the rate she was going Pai's Fuu Rai Sen would hit her directly!

She continued running, not even stopping for a minute. As she drew closer, so did Pai's attack. Pai gasped, it hit her. The once sparky girl dropped to the ground, motionless. Pai floated towards the girl, staring down at her, her white vest top and shorts now soaked in splats of blood. The girl opened her eyes slowly, gazing up at the sky. "Get up." Pai commanded, surprisingly getting the girl's attention. Her bright green eyes flickered to Pai. She nodded, getting half-steadily to her feet. "Wow... You look so cool!" She said perkily. Pai looked away.

"You're bleeding, you know that?" Pai asked, gesturing the blood all over her. She giggled. "So? I'm Ai 's your name?" Ai replied. Pai shifted uncomfortably.

"Pai, my name is Pai." Pai replied coldly. Ai smiled, her eyes sparkling brightly.

"Nice to meet you, Pai! Uh-oh, looks like it's gonna rain!" Ai warned, looking up at the sky, which was now filled with dark grey clouds. "Come with me, those wounds are no laughing matter, and your clothes are filthy." Pai said, starting to walk away. Ai followed Pai, bouncing along like she had sugar highs.

Once the two entered the ship Kisshu looked Ai up and down. He grinned, flashing his fangs at the girl. She smiled back. "Follow me." Pai ordered, interrupting the encounter. Ai nodded, following Pai. Pai threw some rolls of bandage at Ai, which she caught expertly. "Get those wounds dressed, I will bring food later. Entertain yourself." He said coldly, barely turning back to look at Ai.

Ai dressed the worst wounds, but she soon got bored and began messing around. Taruto wandered in curiously to find her wrapping it on her face and walking around like a mummy. He laughed, picking up a roll of bandage and wrapping some around his forehead like a ninja. The two pretended to fight, falling about with laughter. "Great ninja Taruto verses Ai the mummy round 3, begin!" Ai chanted, charging at Taruto and throwing a playful punch at his arm.

They began wrestling on the floor, getting tangled in each other's bandages. Pai walked in, holding a tray of food, which he dropped in surprise when he saw Ai and Taruto wrestling in blood-covered bandages. Ai was unconscious. "Taruto! Stop this at once!" Pai ordered, dragging Taruto off Ai. Ai was becoming surrounded in a pool of blood. Taruto looked around, wide-eyed. "When I said entertain yourself I didn't mean for you to end up opening your wounds, only half-dressing them and fighting with Taruto!" Pai scolded, but Ai didn't open her eyes. "Ai..." He trailed off. She remained motionless.

"Great, just great. She's dead. God, Taruto, you're such an idiot!" Pai turned to Taruto, who now had tears streaming down his cheeks. Taruto never cried. Pai sidled up to Taruto, "it's not entirely your fault, humans are idiots." Pai said, trying to sound comforting. Taruto looked up at him, his eyes filled with anger, "humans aren't the idiots! you are the idiot, Pai! Blaming everybody but yourself! If you hadn't attacked that stupid wolf Mew in the first place this never would have happened!" Taruto shrieked, startling Pai.

"Nng..." Ai groaned, Pai and Taruto turned to her. She was getting to her feet. "Pai... Now, in my last moments, will you... Take care of me?" Ai stumbled to Pai, gripping his shoulders for support. Sadness filled Pai's eyes, "of course... I love you." He replied in a whisper, wrapping his arms around Ai, keeping her up. Ai looked up at him weakly, placing a kiss on Pai's cold lips. Tears streamed down Pai's cheeks, making the kiss salty as it went on. It seemed to go on forever, paining Pai as he knew Ai would die. When the kiss broke, Ai was looking up at Pai, "it doesn't hurt anymore... True love's kiss really does work!" She whispered, he cheeks flushed. Pai blushed, too.

Taruto stood watching, awestruck by his brother's actions. Pai never opened himself up, not since his family died... Not since he was very little. Taruto met Pai when he was small, his parents were still alive, but Pai was alone, barely dragging himself to their school.

_*flashback*_

_Pai dragged himself half-heartedly up the hill. "Hey, are you ok?" Taruto asked innocently. Pai looked at him coldly and kept walking. "It's none of your business, kid." He spat. Taruto ran after him, his cute brown pigtails flying. "You're not fine, are you? You're lonely, well you can be Taru-Taru's friend! That's me, I'm Taruto! What's your name?" Taruto said cutely, gaining Pai's attention. His lips curled up noticeably, he had a friend. "Pai. My name is Pai." Pai said, the coldness in his voice was gone and he was putting more heart into his step now. Taruto smiled, skipping along slightly ahead of Pai._

_*flashback over*_

Taruto smiled at the memory, Pai wouldn't be here today if they hadn't talked that day on what could never be a normal walk to school again.

_*flashback*_

_Taruto and Pai always walked together, many staring at a last year walking with a first year. They definitely weren't related, Pai had lightish purple hair and was tall for his age and slim, yet Taruto had brown hair in pigtails at each side of his head, his ears took a different shape and he was much smaller. Of course one was a first year and one a last, so the height difference was obvious. Pai and Taruto didn't care. Taruto had had many friends before he met Pai, but they all drifted away when Taruto and Pai started hanging out together. Taruto didn't need them, Pai was like a brother and they seemed more like people tagging along. _

_Pai and Taruto told each other everything from then on, until they met Kisshu. He came new to their school in middle school, Pai a last year and Taruto a first. Kisshu joined the last year, his ears always drooped and his green hair covering his golden eyes. He was depressed, alone. Girls cooed at him, boys envied him, but he spoke to no one, looked at no one. Except Taruto and Pai. One day in a science lesson when the class was learning about the climate something startling happened, "that's not true! You say it's not so bad but it killed my parents! It left my home town in ruins, warn the people, before it takes this place too!" He yelled out. He got sent out of the class there and then, his golden eyes no longer covered and brimming with tears. _

_He spoke even less then, not even answering roll call, he was drifting away into a deep depression, Pai couldn't just sit and watch. "Hey," he said to Kisshu one day. Kisshu didn't even look up. "I know what it's like to lose your parents and see devastation, don't let depression and loneliness take you. It's not worth it, find someone, even if it's a first year, find a loyal friend and stick by them!" Kisshu looked into Pai's grey eyes with anger. "Go interfere in someone else's life! I don't need you... I don't need any of them, all I have to do is get strong, strong enough that Deep Blue-Sama will choose me to go the Earth and get it back from the humans! I will not stop until I achieve this goal! So go live your own life!" Kisshu yelled, right in Pai's face. He gave Kisshu a look of pity and nodded. "As you wish." He said, walking back to Taruto, who was staring sadly at Kisshu._

_Then Taruto's parents died and everything came crashing down. Taruto would be all alone, since Pai had moved up into high school. People wanted to hang out with him, but he shut them. He wanted Pai, but he rarely ever saw Pai. Pai didn't have friends in high school, but that didn't make Taruto any happier. Taruto had nowhere to go, no one to comfort him when he cried and no one to laugh with him on the rare occasions he was happy. He was lonelier than Kisshu had been, but Kisshu had friends in high school, but his mind was always set on his goal of being accepted by Deep Blue-Sama. _

_Kisshu did achieve his goal, bringing him closer to Pai and Taruto than he ever wanted to be back in middle school..._

_*flashback over*_

"Pai, remember that day... When you struggled up the hill alone. You opened up to me... And now you are to her..." Taruto trailed off. Pai didn't argue, he nodded.

"So?" Pai replied, holding Ai steady as she looked up innocently at him. "It's called love, something I understand you feel for the monkey Mew." Taruto blushed and looked away.

"And, your point is?" Taruto replied childishly, Pai smiled.

"Is that not good? You got so lonely in middle school, drifting away from even me, such depression always lingered. Until you met the monkey Mew, she brought you back to your spirits, we're not killing the Mews, they are our allies, I put the wolf Mew to sleep making her look dead because Deep Blue-Sama was watching." He said with a smile. Pai had never smiled...


	2. Confession

Chapter 2: Confession

Ai squealed happily, wrapping her arms around Pai's neck. Pai fell backwards, surprised by the sudden action. Ai giggled as the two landed, Ai on top of Pai. Kisshu walked in at that moment and burst out laughing, pulling out a mobile phone he had bought and snapping several pictures of the two. Pai pushed Ai off of him gently and got to his feet. Kisshu was still sniggering.

Pai slapped Kisshu, "don't bring human items onto our ship, you fool!" Pai scolded, the phone shattering as it hit the ground. Kisshu stood, awestruck. Only Ichigo had ever slapped him, "hey, no fair! Only Koneko-Chan gets to slap me!" Kisshu whined. Pai muttered something under his breath as he strode swiftly out of the room. Ai git up to follow him but Taruto stopped her, "leave him." He said, his voice low. His hair covering his eyes as he walked slowly away to what appeared to be his room. Kisshu went to his own room, leaving Ai alone and confused. "I will go to my room, I'll go home..." She trailed off.

She padded down the corridor, towards the ship's exit, which was still open. She looked back at the corridor, and with a sigh, stepped down the steep staircase. She had forgotten that she was wearing hardly anything, she felt arms pulling her back by her waist, looking back to see Pai. "Don't go, Ai. Please, just a little longer." Pai pleaded, Ai smiled.

"I could always stay forever..." She smiled cheekily. Pai nodded.

"As you wish, my lady." He replied cheekily. Ai grinned, her hand grasping onto Pai's arm around her waist. She took a step back so that Pai lost his balance and fell to the ground, she giggled as she landed on top of him.

Meanwhile

"He took a girl he had almost killed with him, I don't know her name but it looked like she was a complete stranger." Zakuro said, Shirogane nodded.

"We should look for her. We don't know what Pai could do to her." Shirogane suggested, Zakuro nodded. "Let me let you in on a little secret," a familiar voice said, appearing. Shirogane and Zakuro turned to the green haired alien floating behind them. "Pai's fallen for her, big time." Kisshu finished, leaving in a warp. Zakuro turned blankly to Shirogane, "if Pai likes her, I suspect he wouldn't hurt her." Zakuro pointed out, shrugging her shoulders of the tensity brought by the situation.

"We don't know that," Shirogane stated, dragging the tensity and worry back in a rush. "How can we trust Kisshu?" He asked rhetorically, but Zakuro considered this anyway.

"We can't. Think of what he does to Ichigo, even though it appears he likes her. But Pai's different, right...?" Zakuro trailed off. All this confusion made her feel tired, her knees suddenly growing weak. Muttering something inaudible, she collapsed, luckily caught by Shirogane. Sighing, he carried Zakuro to his car and drove her to her home, which was a little apartment with not much luxury, other than a very comfortable mattress. (Not suggesting anything at all, so don't hope for Zakuro x Shirogane!) He left after laying Zakuro on the bed, and went to check his tracker at the Mew Café for any signs of the girl.

Nothing.

"Damn!" He cursed.

Back with Pai and Ai...

Staring into the mirror, Ai smiled. Pai had lent her some of his clothes, since she would have otherwise been almost naked. Pai had decency, whereas Kisshu would have let Ichigo walk around in what Ai was wearing happily. Shuddering, Pai stopped thinking about his perverted comrade. "Ai, are you finished yet?" Pai asked, standing outside the closed door. "Yup!" Ai called back, opening the door and revealing herself to Pai. The clothes didn't go well with her brown hair and green eyes, but she seemed absolutely thrilled. Pai smiled, "it suits you." He complimented, Ai smiled.

"It suits you more," she replied. Pai blushed at this, his pale face clearly turning red.

**Sorry, short chappie, I just wanted to update! **

**Ai: You're so unreliable.**

**Author: What was that?**

**Taruto: Hey Ai, wanna come kick Mew Pudding's ass with me?**

**Author: *Le gasp* Taruto, language!**

**Taruto: What about it? Anyway, let's go Ai!**

**Ai: Yeah!**

**Author: No you don't! *grabs Taruto's collar***

**Taruto: Waaa?! What are you doing? Let go of me! *struggles***

**Author: You're having time-out for swearing!**

**Taruto: No way! I'm too old for that!**

**Author: I put Kisshu and Pai in time-out, you're no exception**

**Ai: You're kidding! *giggles***

**Author: You too, Ai!**

**Ai: Damn! How long?**

**Author: hmmm... 10 minutes *puts Ai and Taruto in time-out* see ya!**

**Pudding: Thanks! Viewers, Ja ne~**

**Author: Hey, that's my line! Viewers, Ja ne~**


	3. Grim Truth

Chapter 3: Grim Truth.

"Ai? Ai!" The woman called out desperately, walking around the park helplessly. She wasn't prepared for what she saw next. Blood. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, running towards the pool of blood, enlaced with what was once white fabric. White _satin_ fabric. Ai was wearing white satin fabric. "No... It can't be..." The woman whispered to herself. "My darling daughter, where are you?"

~Meanwhile...~

"I submit! I submit!" Ai giggled. Taruto grinned in reply, getting up.

"I win again." He said simply.

"Best three out of five?" Ai pleaded. Taruto nodded.

"Sure, prepare to lose."

"As if, midget."

Ai threw a playful punch at Taruto, which declared the start of the wrestling match which they were having in Pai, Kisshu and Taruto's living room. It was the emptiest room on the ship. Ai had lost the last two matches, but she didn't plan on losing again.

What the two didn't realise that Kisshu was now standing in the doorway, watching their little wrestling match, a grin plastered on his face. Ai rolled over and pinned Taruto's wrists to the ground, using her foot to tickle his leg. Giggling uncontrollably, Taruto yelled, "You win! I submit!" Ai got up triumphantly. She turned and spotted Kisshu, "hey," she said casually.

"Hey, try not to kill Taruto, we need him, you know." Kisshu replied, standing up straight and throwing a yuuberry, a berry from his planet, at Ai, which she caught expertly and took a huge bite out.

"And you don't need me?" Ai countered, yuuberry juice dribbling cutely down her chin. "Well all you do is wrestle and make Pai a lovestruck fool." Kisshu replied.

"That's how you are with your precious Koneko-Chan." Kisshu frowned.

"Whatever." He said, setting off down the hall, visibly sulking. Ai giggled, using her hand to stifle the laughter. That's when she noticed the yuuberry juice. She wiped her chin with the back of her gloved hand. She had her own alien outfit now, she had even had a weapon. Her outfit consisted of a brown top that showed her stomach, outlined with red, a matching skirt, six inches above the knee, which was Kisshu's idea and a pair of knee-high brownish red boots, about the colour of Taruto's hair. She also had gloves. Her weapon was a brown whip, which could use the power of multiple elements: Fire, water, Earth, electricity and darkness. She only had to say "crack, fire!" Where fire would be the element she was using.

Even though she wasn't a real alien, a clump of her long brown hair on each side was tied in red ribbon and dangling down her front. Her luminous green eyes made her seem like one of them, but she didn't have the ears, teleportation or floating. She wished she was an alien, but she could never tell the others this.

**Sorry it's a short chappie! What do you think about Ai's mother?**

**Taruto: She sounds overprotective.**

**Author: That's what some mothers are like.**

**Taruto: I wouldn't know, I rarely ever saw my parents, I mostly hung around with Pai.**

**Pai: My parents had expectations and their own jobs.**

**Kisshu: My parents were too busy trying to assure my little siblings that we'd be ok.**

**Author: My parents are way too overprotective :/.**

**Taruto: At least they're alive.**

**Author: Aww, come here *hugs Taruto* they're in heaven watching over you, I promise.**

**Taruto: *pulls away* Don't lie to me.**

**Author: Have hope, it's what keeps people going.**

**Kisshu: Hope killed my family.**

**Author: I'm done trying to cheer you up, Ja ne~**


End file.
